


We Don’t Fight Fair

by Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Peterick, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits/pseuds/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits
Summary: Inspired by Pete’s cameo in Escape Plan 2.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We Don’t Fight Fair

Pete was sat at his soldering bench, fixing the wiring to a computer circuit board. The flashing, bright lights didn’t bother him anymore and he was handy with his fingers. With his music on the ear-drum popping loud, Pete was in his comfort zone. Perfectly happy. He was the only solderer in the family business, and it gave him a basement, warehouse-like apartment and peace all for free. He sighed happily, flicked the visor on his helmet down and started working on the circuit board again.

“Wentz…” Pete turned to the voice that was barely heard over his music.

A guy stood at the doorway, looking like a lumberjack from the arms to waist, and then his thighs. _God his sweet, sweet thighs._ Pete shook his head out of his daze and raised the visor. _Thank god he couldn’t see me looking at his legs._

The guy was clad in a leather jacket that covered over his hands because of his smallness. “Stump?”

“I need information…”

“You know I’m not allowed to give you that” Pete began reciting in a monotone voice, “the Wentz policy clearly says that I canno—”

“Shut it Wentz!”

The little lumberjack guy approached Pete’s chair and pushed on the back of it. “You know if you don’t give me that information… I’m going to have to beat the living shit out of you”

“I’ll get you the information!”

Pete was kinda scared, despite being taller than Stump, Stump had all the power in the situation right now.

“Good… and I’m going to need one more thing from you!”

Pete grinned, he always loved this part of the deals with Stump. He leaned forward to stand up but Stump pushed him back into the seat, pushing him backwards again.

“Stump, I—”

“SHHH…” He placed a slender finger on Pete’s lips. “Right now I’m not Stump, I’m Patrick!”

Patrick pushed Pete back again and straddled Pete’s lap in his chair. Patrick ran his hands down the denim jacket Pete had on over his dungarees, and tugged at the zipper. Pete knew exactly what that hint meant, and as quickly as Patrick had flipped personalities, Pete had stripped out of his jacket, laying in just dungarees.

He was honestly grateful for not wearing a shirt under his overalls. Yeah, it rubbed his nipples raw but he found it totally worth it when Patrick strolled in, needing something from Pete.

Pete reached up to remove the soldering gear, but Patrick grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“No… keep it on…”

The smirk on Pete’s face grew wider. “Really? The soldering gear turns you on?”

Patrick nodded and leaned down, crushing his lips desperately against Pete’s.

~Time jump~

They panted on the floor, the clichéd woollen rug, minus the fireplace, _I should definitely get a fireplace for these moments._ They were laced in sweat and other bodily fluids. Completely naked, and blissed out.

“Pete… you know what we just did?”

“Hmm?”

“You know it’s considered illegal in some countries!”

“Oh?” Pete smirked again. “Want to do it again?”

“Oh god yes!”

Pete chuckled lowly as Patrick straddled his hips again. Pete loved these moments. His father had forbidden him from dating Patrick for “his own protection” but that wouldn’t stop him fucking the little mastermind whenever he could. It was just a shame they had to hide it.

He looked at the sweat covered man above him. He could never get used to the amazing sensation he felt when he was with Patrick.

He would never get used to Patrick’s broad shoulders or his thighs. Especially when he hides them in his tight little jeans he wears only when he’s meeting up with Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Ecpnxj-ZDRE  
> A link to the scene...


End file.
